gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX Movelists
Definitions *Stances: Forms of posture unique to every character. These affect certain attributes of their associated character, giving them specific advantages and disadvantages in battle. *Character Specials: Variations and other noteworthy takes on basic actions unique to that character. *Performance Attacks: These are simply executed yet notably unique attacks. These allow variation in normal attacks, expanding combination chains, and also can act as a lead in for certain other moves. *Special Arts: These attacks are special moves, using a specific set of movement plus the attack button to perform them. *Opportunity Arts: These are powerful attacks that have more intricate movements and inputs to perform. They can be further improved with the Focus Gauge and with the amounts of Soul Bombs in stock, and the use of a Soul Bomb. *Soul Bomb Arts: These attacks are performed when one inputs the required movement and number of Soul Bombs used for the attack. Likewise in many fighters, these are more powerful attacks. A full Gauge of Focus can also be used to further improve a Soul Bomb Art. *Ultimate Revenge Attack: Also known as an URA, it is a character's most powerful or fatal attack at their disposal, allowing them to win the round. To be performed, all of a character's own Soul Bombs and Focus are exchanged for an URA to be performed. Their own attributes are modified depending on the character's status, and the amounts of Focus and Soul Bombs they have when they perform the attack. Rise of Destiny Eiji Shinjo Stances Special Attacks Special Arts *''Rekkuzan - Rending Sky Slash'': Eiji unleashes far reaching energy slashes. This attack can also be followed up with more slashes. *''Hishouzan - Flying Slash'': *''Mukurowari - Body Splitter'': *''Shugekidan'': Opportunity Arts *''Enjinshuraha'': Eiji slashes forth a great energy wave. Soul Bomb Arts *''Eternal Shining Spirit'': Performed on the ground. Eiji lets loose a great barrier of light that spirals and surrounds him. **''Eternal Light Dragon Twister'': Eiji spins and performs a Hishouzan variation that sends the barrier towards the opponent. **''Fleeting Shine of the Cloudy Moon'': Eiji spins into a sidekick midair before performing an upwards slash that harnesses the barrier in one large stroke. *''Shining Yamato Soul'': Performed in the air. Eiji lets loose a cloud of blue and gold flames that engulfs him in a close aura. **''Sun Sparrow Dive'': Eiji launches downwards aflame, performing a more powerful variant of the Shugekidan. **''Sunset Shooting Star'': Eiji will perform a powerful Enjinshuraha aimed wherever the opponent is positioned. **''Brilliant Dawn Reach'': Eiji readies himself, before launching his aura upwards with a small uppercut. *高天原-の-鶏栖(Takamagahara no Torii - Holy Gate of High Heaven's Plain): Eiji readies his sword to his left in the waki-gamae form, before preparing a rising slash. Should it connect, Eiji will perform a high flying series of rising kicks and slashes sending both him and the opponent higher and higher, before he finishes with a sendoff slash. This attack can be readied as a counterstance before desired to be executed. *''Hyashii Moshuuken'': Ultimate Revenge Attack * 白虎-の-最高斎戒流罪咆哮 (Byakko no Saikosaikairuzaihoukou - Supreme White Tiger Purifying Banishment Roar): Eiji delivers a close punch to the opponent's stomach, before following up with a headbutt to the forehead and a thrust kick to the stomach area, knocking them back. As the opponent flies back, Eiji flashes in at lightspeed to deliver a most powerful Enjinshuraha that instantly devastates the opponent. *''45th Master's Grand Testament'': Eiji will sprint to the opponent. Hitting the right attack, the opponent will be subdued, before Eiji perform a series of attacks. Finishing with a final slash, Eiji will have moved behind the opponent, before striking his win pose as the opponent is engulfed in a flash of qi, spelling the kanji "終". Kayin Amoh Stances Character Specials Performance Attacks Special Arts *''Sonic Slash'' *''Deadly Glories'' *''Black Hound'' *''Rainbow Dawn'' *''Kicker Feat'' *''Scottish Moon'' *''Diresign Comet'' Opportunity Arts *''Black Striker'' *''Rainbow Splash'' *''Gaelbolg Slash'' Soul Bomb Arts *''Annwn Malestrom'' *''Unseelie Midnight'' *''Hell's Gate'' *''Rainbow Stream'' Ultimate Revenge Attack *''Hell's Inferno'' *''Black Barguist'' Sofia Pajari Stances Character Specials *Nemesis' Deliverance Performance Attacks Special Arts *Thunder Ring *Rattlesnake *Aurora Vila Revolution *Love Shiner Opportunity Arts *Love Glamour Soul Bomb Arts *Magnificent Luster *Celestial Pulchritude *Aurora Vila Love Mania *Salamander Ultimate Revenge Attack *Call Me Queen *Zirnitra Ellis Cemil Stances Character Specials Performance Attacks Special Arts *Soar Window *Lollipop *Homing Swallow *Pinwheel Dance *Arc Slash *Cutie Hornet *Ribbon of Love Opportunity Arts *Sparkling Champagne *Sticky Drop *Mischievous Peri Soul Bomb Arts *Heart Lathed Routine *Fairy's Blessings *Kiss Kiss Kiss!! *Stardust Lip Ultimate Revenge Attack *Sweet Dreams *French Kiss Rampage of Darkness Tracy Tracy plays as a versatile and agile hitter whose repertoire is closer to a hand-to-hand fighter; nonetheless she is one of the quickest characters in the game, which makes up for her lack of range. She is best played as a character who starts their attacks soft and fast, before engaging in some of the more hard hitting attacks; an adept in Tracy's strategies will know how to shift back and forth between degrees of damage to find an opening and unleash all they have when the chance arrives. She fights with a heavy theme of electricity and speed used in her attacks. Stances Character Specials *''Thunderbolt Pile Driver'' *''Doorbuster Hold'' Performance Attacks Special Arts *''Shock Treatment!'' - Tracy pulls back and delivers a fierce punch with a tonfa shock blast. This can be followed up with more punches. *''Tegatana Thunder'' - Tracy winds her arm back, before slamming down with a fierce karate chop. *''Shock Mustang'' - Tracy lunges forward with a speeding punch. *''Electro Dynamite'' - Tracy punches the ground with her tonfa, sending out a field of electricity that explodes the opponent. *''Electro Zephyr'' - Tracy sweeps in front of her with her arm, as she ascends and performs an uppercut. *''Outlaw Drift'' - *''Honeymoon Hour'' - Tracy jumps and performs a flipkick. *''Jackpot'' - Tracy will front roll to the ground before lunging upwards into the sky with a kick. *''Justice Buster'' Opportunity Arts *''Deepheat Honeymoon'' *''Shock Knockout'' *''D.C.M. (Dallas Cowgirl Miracle)'' *''I.M.C. (Immediate Meteoric Collision)'' Soul Bomb Arts *''Livewire Rev'' **''Electro Fulminator'' **''Gigavolt Front'' *''E.M.P. Tempest'' *''Blood Cheek Rush'' *''Megaelectro Hurricarana'' *''Crazy F.I.N.E. World'' Ultimate Revenge Attack *'' G.T.F.O. & Have A Nice Day!'' *''Bronx Roadhouse Takedown'' Gaia Gaia is an above average character with plenty of quirks, having a slightly slow speed and some abnormal ranged attacks, but he hits incredibly hard when positioned right, and boasts a large range with his broadsword in hand. His slowness is also remedied with his Oboro Special Art, allowing him to dodge and maneuver quickly and trickily in a wide manner. His moves are based around the Japanese aesthetic ideal of Shibui and nature, with some themed around Onmyodo and Shugendo. Stances Character Specials *Ikari Performance Attacks Special Arts *Botan *Ougi *Nami *Tsubame *Oboro *Tsuki no Wa *Raigeki *Oroshi Opportunity Arts *Felled Tree *Renge *Igarashi Soul Bomb Arts *Colliding Wave: *Misogi: *Sonoo no Shippu: *Gouka no Kurenai *Maryuujin: Ultimate Revenge Attack *Batsu: *Konjin no Ikari: Uranus Stances Character Specials Performance Attacks Special Arts *''Crow's Scar'' *''Lark's Ascension'' *''Slashing Hawk'' *''Osprey's Grasp'' *''Griffon's Wrath'' *''Gander'' Opportunity Arts *''Dawn's Peacock'' *''Murder's Aim'' *''Veil of the Shrikethrush'' Soul Bomb Arts *''Phoenix's Gasp'' *''Phoenix's Arising'' *''Firebird'' *''Thunderbird'' *''Preying Roc'' *''Bird of Paradise'' Ultimate Revenge Attack *''Cockatrice'' *''Heaven's Ziz'' Vermillion Stances Character Specials Performance Attacks Special Arts *''Grace Reload'' *''Sulfur Bath'' *''Nitrogen Bath'' *''Lithium Bath'' *''Trigger Wire'' *''Victim Tamer'' Opportunity Arts *''Death Marionette'' *''Death Touch'' Soul Bomb Arts *''Sniper Arrangement'' *''Demolition Armageddon'' Ultimate Revenge Attack *''Suffer'' *''Invitation'' *''Spaghetti'' *''Verm the Ripper'' Roads of Blood Shizuku Stances Special Attacks Special Arts *Kujaku *Kinkouhashin * Opportunity Arts *Cleansing Ashes *Kindouraishin Soul Bomb Arts *Spring Summer Turn *Cherry Flower Heatwind *Sanrenenka *(Fushicho - Eternal Butterfly) Ultimate Revenge Attack *紅大華輪 (Kuokorin - Great Crimson Red Flower Ring) David Stances Special Attacks Special Arts *Upper Boy *Adversity Embrace *Adversity Arising *Flame Racket *Wild Hunt Opportunity Arts *Adversity Soaring *Trump Pull *Dullahan's Mark Soul Bomb Arts *Hope Flasher *Hope Blazestorm *Blaze Gripper *Dread Speed Ultimate Revenge Attack * * *Hellfire Crash *Vengeance Delivery Nagisa Iwashiro Stances *Jutte Brandish *Special Brandish *Bluff Brandish Special Attacks Special Arts *Hara Buster Opportunity Arts *Full Fire *Castle Smasher Soul Bomb Arts * Ultimate Revenge Attack * Leon Stances Special Attacks Special Arts *Nitrogen Breath *Reaping Stalker *Stinger Creeper *Wildnight Beyond *Hydroplane **Wipeout **Slippery Moby Opportunity Arts *Nitrogen Blast *Iron Slayer *Midnight Beyond Soul Bomb Arts *Frost Storm **Cruiser Sinker **Red Surf *Marine Burst **Glacier Invite **Diamond Grinder *Iron Sea *Iron Maiden *Nitrogen Beast Ultimate Revenge Attack *Dead Cold *Iron Heaven Rachael Rachael plays as a heavier hitter compared to Tracy, with her speed traded for minute slower starting attacks that pack quite the damage. She also plays trickier as well, with her moves containing set trajectories and patterns that the player must memorize of their workings, and to make use of her timing and opening wise more so than Tracy, as a lot of her more effective attacks bear knockdown and very little quick startup; however, Rachael is also a juggle and knock down advantage based character. Rachael's attacks utilize themes of explosive and nuclear activity, along with urban themes, that are most related to sports and the military. Stances Performance Attacks Special Arts *''Atomic Blow!'' *''Neutron Dynamite'' *''Atomic Spartan'' *''Gamma Corona'' *''Skyscraper'' *''Skydiver'' *''Bunker Crusher'' *''Violation Turnover'' Opportunity Arts *''Gamma Flare'' *''Atomic Blast'' *''Superstar'' *''Aggro Crag'' Soul Bomb Arts *''Nuclear Fission'' **''Neutron Prominence'' **''Atomic Magnum'' *''Nuclear Fusion'' **''Scorched Earth'' *''Double Danger'': *''Flashing Sun'' Ultimate Revenge Attack *''Vital Annihilator'' *''Flash Meltdown'' Miss Til Miss Til is a mix of direct hard hits, timing, and tricky maneuvers with a lot of long ranged and abnormal range covering projectile attacks. She moves much quicker than Shizuku, but in turn, her jumps are slower to pull off, being a bit heavier and using her spirits to help her launch into the air. Nearly all of her moves are named and based after demons and evil spirits found in Malaysian and Indonesian folklore. Stances Performance Attacks Special Arts *''Hantu Batu'': Miss Til commands a spirit to launch a dagger from her hand. *''Hantu Bulu'': *''Hantu Belian'': *''Jampi'': *''Hantu Galah'': *''Toyol'': Opportunity Arts *''Pelesit'' *''Hantu Denai'' Soul Bomb Arts *''Hantu Rimba'': Miss Til conjures up a violent moth spirit to attack the enemy. *''Hantu Hantuan'': Miss Til levitates in the air, as a field of supernatural plants, vines, and insects violently thrash about around her. *''Vicious Fascination'': With her blade scaled sleeve, Miss Til spins around and around, slashing the opponent continuously, before she pounds the ground and a mighty apparition slams them into the air. *''Leyak'': *''Kumkum'': Ultimate Revenge Attack *''Rangda'': *''Hantu Raya'': Miss Til Category:Battle Arena Toshinden REDUX